Dreams
by Fate Lowe
Summary: What are Ichigo and Rukia dreaming of? What will happen when the two of them find out about the others dream?


****

Disclaimer: Don't own...don't sue...thank you.

AN: This was written for CoL '08. It is 1 of 4 entries. Hope you guys enjoy it.

**Dreams**

**By: Fate Lowe**

_Her raven hair fanned out around her as he pumped into her. He groaned as her muscles clenched and unclenched around him. He shouted her name as he filled her with his seed._

"_Ru…kia!"_

He woke from his dream with a groan. 'Another one…god this is getting old.' He glanced down at himself. He noticed that he was rock hard, yet again. He glanced over at the closed closet doors. 'I wonder what she would think of me if she knew.' He closed his eyes and began to fantasize about the petite girl living in his closet. His hand traveled down his torso. Moving the sheet aside, he grasped his member in his hand and started to slowly pump up and down.

_Her fingers tangled in his orange hair as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their bodies slick with sweat from the act that they had just completed._

She woke from her dream with a slight sweat coating her forehead. 'Why do I always dream about him?' She turned on her side toward the closed closet door, noticing that her panties were soaked. 'What would he think if he knew?' She closed her eyes and tried going back to sleep, when she heard a soft groan. Her eyes snapped open. She listened for a few moments in silence. She slowly opened the door a crack to see what was going on. What she saw stunned her. Ichigo was lying on his bed completely naked with his eyes closed. The moonlight played along his muscles as he touched himself. 'He's so hot! I wonder who he's thinking of while he's doing that.'

"Oh, Rukia."

She gasped and covered her mouth. She turned over and acted as if she were asleep, hoping he hadn't heard.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open when he heard a noise. He stopped what he was doing and glanced towards the closet again. He noticed that it was open just a crack. He could see the back of Rukia's head. 'Did she see me? Did she hear me?' He watched her for a few minutes to determine whether she was asleep or not. Completely forgetting that he was naked, he called here name.

"Rukia. You awake over there?"

She was silent, so he stood up and walked over to the closet. He fully opened the door. Rukia visibly tensed. He saw this and smirked.

"Oi, midget, I know you're awake."

Rukia whipped around.

"How many times do I have to tell you?…"

Ichigo knew that would get her. Rukia froze, realizing that she had just blown her cover. Noticing that he was still naked she blushed and dropped her eyes to her bed.

"Damn it, strawberry, put some clothes on!"

Just realizing his mistake, Ichigo grabbed a pair of pajama pants off the floor and slipped them on.

"So, what did you want?"

Ichigo blushed.

"Huh, oh, um…did you, um…see or, ah…hear anything out here?"

Rukia blushed an even darker shade of red.

"No, no, of course not! I don't know what you're talking about."

Ichigo smirked again. 'God, she's cute when she blushes.'

"Then why are you blushing?""Because I just saw your…your…you know."

"My cock."

Rukia's eyes suddenly met his. Ichigo smiled devilishly.

"Like what you saw?"

Before Rukia could answer, Ichigo had captured her lips with his. Rukia gasped giving Ichigo the opportunity he had wanted. His tongue thrust into her mouth and started to explore. When he broke the kiss, he left a trail of nips and kisses along her jaw line and up to her ear.

"I dream of that every night. That and so much more. You did this to me. Wanna help me with it?"

Rukia grabbed a fistful of orange hair. She pulled his head up to hers and captured his lips in an earth shattering kiss. She wrapped her other arm around his neck and her legs around his waist, pressing her hot, wet core against his throbbing erection. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia and carried her over to his bed. He laid her down and broke the kiss. He unbuttoned her pajama top. He caressed her porcelain skin as he pulled the shirt off of her. He placed his hands on her breasts and started gently massaging them, rolling her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. Rukia moaned and arched her back as he captured one of her taut nipples in between his teeth and bit down lightly. He flicked his tongue around it. He switched sides and gave the other nipple the same treatment. When he was done with that one, he started kissing his way down her abdomen. Rukia lifted her hips as Ichigo slipped her pants and panties off. Her smoothed his callused hands all the way up her legs, marveling at the smoothness of her skin. When he reached the juncture of her legs, he rubbed one finger through her folds. When he came in contact with her clit, Rukia gasped and arched her back. Ichigo smirked and repeated the motion, creating a rhythm. Rukia gasped and moaned until the pressure building in her stomach exploded. Ichigo removed his hand and climbed up to plant butterfly kisses all over Rukia's face.

"You're so beautiful, Rukia."

"That was amazing." Rukia said, breathlessly.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet."

Ichigo stood from the bed and removed his pants. He settled between Rukia's legs and positioned himself at her entrance. He braced himself on his elbows. He kissed Rukia gently before thrusting into her. Rukia's nails dug into Ichigo's shoulders as He entered her. He pounded into her roughly at a fast rate. Rukia met him thrust for thrust. Rukia's muscles rippled as wave after wave of her orgasm washed over her.

"Ichi…goooo!"

Hearing her scream his name, Ichigo came hard and fast, crushing Rukia to him.

"Ru..kiaaa!"

Afterwards, they held each other's trembling forms as they calmed. Ichigo moved the hair that was stuck to Rukia's face. He captured her lips in another passionate kiss, before they curled up and fell asleep.

Owari

**Hope you liked it. Please leave a review. Thay really make my day.**

**Fate Lowe**


End file.
